Lonely Sekuel dari 'Heaven'
by ryuuki katsumoto
Summary: Saat seseorang yang sangat berharga pergi, kau akan tahu kesedihan apa yang dihasilkannya. Bad Summary. B1A4 Fanfiction. GongYoung. GongchanxJinyoung. [Sekuel dari 'Heaven']
**Disclaimer** : B1A4 di bawah naungan WM Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Lonely** **[Sekuel 'Heaven']** **© Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Lonely © B1A4**

 **Warning** : _OOC, Typo, BL_ , _AU,_ dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

Summary: Saat seseorang yang sangat berharga pergi, kau akan tahu kesedihan apa yang dihasilkannya. _Bad Summary_. B1A4 Fanfiction. GongYoung. GongchanxJinyoung. [Sekuel dari 'Heaven']

A/N: Disarankan membaca ffn ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Lonely milik B1A4, supaya baper/?.

.

.

Ingat, jaga jarak pandang Anda pada layar.

 _Happy Reading_ ~

.

.

Kring! Kring! Kriiing!

Aku mendengar suara bel berbunyi sangat nyaring memenuhi ruang kelas, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran terakhir pada hari ini telah usai. Siwon- _Ssaem_ , guru yang mengajar pada jam terakhir di kelasku sudah mulai menata buku-bukunya sebelum keluar meninggalkan kelas. Tak berbeda dengan teman-teman di sekitarku, mereka juga mulai sibuk mengemasi alat-alat tulis mereka yang masih berserakan di mejanya masing-masing.

Aku bisa mendengar keluhan dari beberapa siswa yang kesal dengan setumpuk PR yang tadi sempat Siwon- _Ssaem_ berikan pada kami. Namun, aku tidak menghiraukan mereka. Aku hanya terdiam di bangkuku, menatap buku-buku yang masih berserakan di meja tanpa ada niat untuk mengemasinya seperti yang dilakukan oleh yang lainnya.

Entah kenapa hari ini dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Tidak, bukan hanya hari ini, sebenarnya sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasa seperti ini. Rasanya sangat sesak. Tapi aku sangat yakin jika aku tidak memiliki penyakit asma, jadi bukan itu alasannya. Dan bukan sakit seperti itu yang aku maksud kali ini. Mungkin orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan sakit hati.

"Jinyoung?"

Aku sedikit terlonjak dari dudukku karena terkejut, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku sambil menepuk pundak kananku. Kudongkakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Dan kini tatapanku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata yang tengah berdiri di depanku. Dia adalah Shin Dongwoo, sahabatku. Aku hanya terdiam tanpa menyahut panggilannya barusan. Kedua mataku masih memandang pemuda jangkung itu.

"Jinyoung, kenapa kau tidak mengemasi bukumu? Ayo pulang."

"Memangnya ini sudah waktunya pulang ya?"

Aku merasa bodoh. Entah bagaimana bisa kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutku begitu saja. Sudah jelas ini waktunya pulang, aku sendiri juga sempat mendengar bel tanda pulang berbunyi tadi.

Shinwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, ini sudah waktunya pulang. Ayo segera kemasi barang-barangmu."

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Aku sempat melihat raut kekhawatiran dan kesedihan yang tercetak di wajah pemuda berkacamata itu. Sekali lagi dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit.

Aku mulai mengemasi peralatan sekolahku yang berserakan di meja dalam diam. Sedangkan Shinwoo menungguku dalam diam juga, sepertinya dia terlihat enggan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Jinyoung, apa kau baik-baik saja hari ini? Apa aku perlu mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Shinwoo masih tetap dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang tadi.

Aku mencoba sebisanya untuk mengulas sebuah senyuman, tidak ingin sahabatku yang satu itu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, yang terjadi malah raut kekhawatiran tercetak semakin jelas di wajah Shinwoo. " _Ne_. Aku baik-baik saja." Balasku mencoba meyakinkan Shinwoo.

Dia terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah, kalau kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera pulang." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi empat senti meter dariku itu menarik tangan kananku.

Kami berdua pun berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor menuju gerbang sekolah.

Dan berjalan di koridor seperti ini membuatku teringat dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

"Auw…"

Aku meringis kesakitan ketika pisau yang kugunakan untuk memotong daging tak sengaja menggores jari telunjuk kiriku. Melihat darah segar yang menetes dari telunjukku itu membuatku ngeri, mendorongku untuk segera membersihkan luka itu di wastafel.

"Ck, makan malamku harus tertunda karena mengobati luka ini. Aduh…" Aku kembali meringis menahan perih yang terasa di jari telunjuk yang sedang kuobati. Rasanya sangat perih, seperih perasaanku ketika tatapanku tak sengaja tertuju pada benda silinder yang melingkar di jari manisku.

Cincin dari Gongchan, membuatku teringat saat pemuda itu memberikan cincin ini, sekaligus membuat genangan bening memenuhi kelopak mataku.

Cincin perak yang dia berikan.

.

 _Aku memakainya sendirian._

 _Ya, aku merasa lebih baik sendirian._

 _._

 _Honja ipgoseo nan lalala._

 _Honja johaseo nan lalala._

.

.

.

Aku menggerutu pelan. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tetapi kedua mataku tidak bisa terpejam barang sejenak pun. Setelah acara tergores pisau tadi, pikiranku menjadi tidak tenang.

Semua kenanganku bersama Gongchan seperti memaksa untuk diputar satu persatu di kepalaku, membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Aku pun bangkit kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasur. Kuacak helaian rambut cokelatku seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Sampai pandanganku menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja belajarku. Perlahan aku menggerakkan sepasang kakiku untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajar yang berjarak tiga langkah dari tampat tidurku.

Sesampainya di dekat meja belajar, kedua tanganku bergerak meraih bingkai foto tersebut. Menatap gambar yang tercetak di foto itu dalam diam.

Foto-foto saat kita berdua tersenyum bahagia.

.

 _Aku melihatnya sendirian._

 _Aku merasa lebih baik sendirian._

 _._

 _Honja bogoseo nan lalala._

 _Honja johaseo nan lalala._

.

.

.

"Silahkan, ini pesanannya."

Aku membalas senyuman seorang pelayan yang sedang meletakkan pesananku di meja dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Hari ini kafe langgananku terlihat sedikit lebih sepi dari yang biasanya. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku mulai memakan pesananku dalam diam. Tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol, karena aku datang ke sini sendirian.

Walau pun tempat ini terlihat sangat nyaman untuk menenangkan pikiran, tapi sampai saat ini pikiranku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang.

" _Hyung_ , makanan disini sangat enak."

Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku yang tertunduk, kemudian tertegun ketika tidak menemukan sosok pemuda raven pemilik suara yang baru saja kudengar.

Perlahan kuletakkan sendok di tanganku. Tiba-tiba makanan di mulutku terasa sangat sulit untuk ditelan. "Ternyata hanya halusinasiku saja." Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha sekuat mungkin agar cairan apapun tidak menetes dari kedua mataku. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, aku pun melanjutkan acara makanku.

"Hah…" Aku menghela nafas cukup panjang sebelum meletakkan sendok di tanganku lagi. Aku berhenti makan, walaupun makananku masih tersisa lebih dari separuh. Entah kemana perginya nafsu makanku, tenggorokanku terasa tidak enak setiap kali aku ingin menelan makanan.

Akhirnya aku hanya menghabiskan minumanku, kemudian bangkit untuk membayar pesanan sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kafe.

Hari ini aku berencana untuk menonton film, jadi aku melangkahkan sepasang kakiku menuju ke sebuah Bioskop yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kafe langgananku tadi.

Setibanya di Bioskop, aku segera memesan satu tiket, hanya satu, karena aku kesini hanya seorang diri.

Aku menyesal dulu tidak bisa menemaninya menonton film, dan sekarang aku akan menonton film ini sendirian. Tanpanya.

 _._

 _Aku mencoba untuk makan denganmu, tapi kau tak disini._

 _Aku mencoba untuk menonton film denganmu, tapi kau tak disini._

 _Kita tidak punya apa-apa, kita benar-benar tidak punya apa-apa._

 _._

 _Hamkke babeul meogeuryeo haedo nega eopguna._

 _Gachi yeonghwal boryeogo haedo nega eopguna._

 _Urin amugeotdo eopguna jeongmal amugeotdo eopguna._

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan sepasang kakiku di sebuah trotoar kecil. Terlihat sebuah tas ransel manggantung di pundakku.

Hari ini aku menolak lagi tawaran Shinwoo yang ingin mengantarku pulang. Aku hanya berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja agar pemuda jangkung itu tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sungguh tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir karena diriku, jadi aku menolak tawarannya dengan senyuman tipis.

Di saat seperti ini, biasanya aku akan mendengar celotehan seseorang tentang banyaknya PR yang ia dapat, setelah itu dia akan memintaku untuk membantunya mengerjakan PR itu. Seperti biasa, aku akan dengan senang hati membantunya.

Tapi, sekarang aku melangkah di trotoar ini sendirian. Aku berjalan disini sendirian.

.

 _Setiap hari, aku berjalan di jalan ini denganmu._

 _Kalau saja aku bisa berjalan denganmu lagi._

 _Kalau saja kita bisa berjalan bersama lagi._

 _._

 _Everyday every say, neowa hamkke georireul._

 _Geotneunda geotneunda dasi hamkke geotneundamyeon._

 _Uri hamkke geotneundamyeon._

 _._

.

.

"Hah…"

Aku menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Aku duduk di sofa, terdiam menatap layar televisi di hadapanku yang bahkan tidak menyala sama sekali.

Dadaku kembali terasa sesak dan sakit. Aku merasa wajahku mulai memanas dan pandanganku mulai kabur karena kini genangan air sudah terkumpul di kedua kelopak mataku. Terus memaksa keluar walau sudah kutahan sekuat mungkin.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang dipaksa hilang dan meninggalkan sebuah ruang kosong di dalam diriku.

"Channie…" Aku menggumam pelan entah pada siapa, pada detik berikutnya genangan air yang tadi kutahan kini tumpah membasahi pipiku. Beberapa kalipun aku menyekanya, tetesan itu tetap mengalir deras tanpa bisa kutahan lagi.

Mengapa aku masih disini? Mengapa aku masih seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak pergi menyusul Gongchan saja? Bukankah dengan begitu, aku bisa bersamanya lagi dan tidak perlu merasa kehilangan seperti ini?

Aku sangat merasa kehilangan. Aku merindukannya, merindukan wajahnya, senyumnya, dan pelukannya.

 _._

 _Rasanya seperti tidak ada orang yang mencariku._

 _Rasanya seperti hatimu yang bersinar terang telah ditutup._

 _._

 _Nal chatneun sarameun eomneun deut hae._

 _Hwaljjak bichi nadeon ne mamui changdeuldo imi dachin deut hae._

.

.

.

"Ck, sial."

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa aku mengumpat seperti ini karena kalah ketika sedang bermain sebuah _game_ di komputerku.

Begitu _game_ yang kumainkan sedang _loading_ , tangan kananku bergerak untuk mengambil sebungkus keripik yang berada di sampingku kemudian memasukkan satu keripik ke dalam mulutku. Aku kembali menaruh bungkus keripik itu ke meja ketika _loading_ sudah selesai.

Pandanganku kembali fokus pada layar komputer di hadapanku, memfokuskan diri pada _game_ yang tengah kumainkan ini, tidak ingin mendapat kekalahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Yang benar saja. _Game_ macam apa ini?"

Aku menggerutu pelan dan menyalahkan _game_ nya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika aku berteriak atau ngamuk sesukaku, toh aku tinggal sendiri di apartement ini, jadi tidak akan ada yang terganggu. Kedua orang tuaku sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di luar kota, mereka menyuruhku untuk hidup mandiri disini. Terkadang aku merasa kesepian harus tinggal seorang diri di apartement kecil ini.

Aku diam, kedua mataku melotot tajam dan penuh dendam pada kalimat ' _Game Over_ ' yang tertera jelas di layar komputerku, walau pun aku sendiri juga tahu jika hal itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa.

"Jinyoung- _hyung_ , jangan bermain _game_ lama-lama, nanti matamu sakit loh."

"Sebentar, Channie. Aku baik-baik saja… kok…" Suaraku memelan seiring dengan kepalaku yang menoleh ke samping.

Aku mencari asal suara yang menegurku seperti biasanya barusan, namun aku tak menemukan siapa pun di sekelilingku, tak menemukan sosok pemuda berhelai hitam legam, tak menemukan wajah yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa tertegun. "Ternyata hanya halusinasiku lagi…" Aku tersenyum getir, mencoba menahan _liquid_ bening yang memaksa keluar dari kelopak mataku.

Yang kucari hanyalah kenangan yang sudah lenyap menyebar seperti asap.

.

 _Sangat menyakitkan. Menyakiti hatiku._

 _._

 _Naneun mahni apa sick my heart._

.

.

.

"Jinyoung, ayo kita pulang. Mau kuantar?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar tawaran Shinwoo, dia memang sahabat terbaikku. Terkadang aku merasa senang karena masih ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanku.

"Tidak, Shinwoo. Kau bisa pulang saja duluan. Aku ingin pergi ke Perpustakaan, mencari buku untuk mengerjakan tugas Fisika yang kemarin." Tukasku seraya menggeleng pelan.

" _Mwo_? Tugas Fisika?" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku itu terlihat berpikir. "Oh, yang itu? Punyaku sudah selesai. Kupinjami punyaku saja bagaimana?" Shinwoo kembali menawarkan bantuan padaku.

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Tidak, terima kasih, Shinwoo. Jika Siwon- _Ssaem_ tahu kalau pekerjaan kita sama, pasti kita akan dihukum."

"Katakan saja jika kita habis kerja kelompok." Balasnya mencoba mencari alasan.

"Tapi kenyataannya kita tidak kerja kelompok, berbohong itu tidak baik. Sudahlah, lagipula itu PR yang mudah, aku bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit." Ujarku memasang sebuah cengiran.

"Lima menit? Pfft, apa kau serius? Apa yang akan kudapatkan jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, eh?"

Aku mengendikkan kedua bahuku. "Kau pura-pura tidak tahu jika aku hanya bercanda?"

"Hahaha, itu lucu. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke? Dah." Pemuda itu berkali-kali melambaikan tangan ke arahku sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Aku membalik lembaran buku menuju halaman selanjutnya. Tatapanku terfokus pada tulisan yang tercetak di buku yang kini sedang kubaca. Aku menganggukkan kepala pelan begitu merasa sudah memahami isi buku itu, kemudian mulai menyalin beberapa kalimat ke buku tugas Fisikaku. Sudah kuduga ini PR yang mudah.

"Jinyoung- _hyung_!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara memanggilku dari arah pintu masuk Perpustakaan, aku menghentikan acara menulisku, tersenyum kemudian menengok ke arah pintu. Perlahan senyumanku memudar begitu tidak mendapati siapapun di pintu itu.

"Dasar bodoh." Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. "Dia tidak mungkin disini, dia sudah tidak ada…" Aku pun melanjutkan tugas Fisikaku yang sempat tertunda.

"Jinyoung- _ssi_?"

Sekali lagi aku mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku, tapi kali ini aku yakin jika itu bukan halusinasiku, karena aku mendengar suara itu bersamaan dengan merasakan sebuah tepukan telapak tangan yang mendarat di bahu kananku. Aku langsung menoleh ke samping. " _N-ne_. Kyuhyun- _Ssaem_ , ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, bisakah kau membantuku merapikan koran-koran bekas disana? Aku harus pergi keluar sebentar. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Baiklah, _Ssaem_. Akan kubantu." Aku mengangguk, detik berikutnya penjaga Perpustakaan itu mengucapka terima kasih sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang Perpustakaan.

Kulangkahkan sepasang kakiku menuju meja milik petugas Perpustakaan dan mulai menata satu persatu koran bekas yang ada di sana. Koran-koran ini sangat banyak, mulai dari koran hari kemarin, koran minggu kemarin, sampai koran bulan kemarin.

Reflek aku menghentikan kegiatan merapikan koranku ketika tatapanku tertuju pada salah satu koran bulan kemarin, kedua mataku melebar melihat salah satu berita yang tercetak di halaman pertama koran tersebut.

' _SEORANG PELAJAR SMA TEWAS TERTABRAK BUS_ _'_

Wajahku langsung memanas. Tanpa aba-aba, buliran _liquid_ bening mulai mengalir melewati pipiku dan jatuh menetesi koran di tanganku. Aku bingung harus menyesal atau tidak karena telah menerima permintaan Kyuhyun- _Ssaem_ untuk merapikan koran-koran bekas ini.

Gongchan, kenapa kau melakukan ini? kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu jika pada akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku?

Perpisahan yang tak pernah kusangka ini…

.

 _Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu._

 _._

 _Baby I just wanna spend some time with you._

.

.

.

A/N: _Annyeonghaseyo_! Saya kembali membawakan ffn B1A4 lagi.:D

Bisa dibilang ini adalah sekuel dari ffn saya yang berjudul Heaven. Sekuel ini terinspirasi dari MVnya B1A4 sendiri, yang berjudul Lonely. Semoga para _readers_ suka. Saya sangat berharap ada kritik atau masukan yang bersifat membangun tentunya, karena saya masih newbie! _Gomawo_! ^^


End file.
